A better waste of time
by Skovko
Summary: After finding out the truth about her boyfriend, Edwina storms out and just starts walking. Seth is leaving work and happens to drive by the angry woman. A random meeting between two people that both need to be themselves and not who everyone else want them to be.
1. Marriage proposal

She looked at her boyfriend on one of his knees in front of her. The entire restaurant was quiet, everyone holding their breaths, as the proposal was happening right in front of them.

"Edwina Flame, will you marry me?" He asked.  
"Yes, Gary," she answered.

Everyone around them clapped and he moved up to kiss her before letting the engagement ring slide down her finger. She looked at the shining rock on her finger and she could hardly believe it.

"Congratulation," a waiter put down a bottle of champagne. "On the house."  
"Thank you," she said.

Gary poured champagne in their glasses and they toasted.

"I just gotta go to the bathroom," he stood up. "I'll be right back."

She nodded with her lips still on the champagne glass. She drank it slowly while she watched him disappear through the door that led to the bathrooms. As she put her glass down, she realized she had to use the bathroom too. She got up and moved to the same door. As she opened it, she heard his voice.

"She said yes," he said.

She smiled as she moved out in the little hallway, watching him standing there talking on the phone with his back against her. He was probably calling his mother.

"I know, babe, but just think of all the money we're gonna get out of this. I'll make sure she won't even think about a prenup and once we're married, I can divorce her easily and get so much out of it. We're gonna be rich, babe," he said.

Her face dropped. He was playing her. He had been playing her all along. There was someone else in his life and they were planning on taking her money.

"I love you too, babe. I'll see you tomorrow night," he said.

He hung up and turned around, his face immetiately dropping as he saw her standing there.

"Hi honey, how long have you been there?" He tried to smile.  
"You fucking asshole," she said lowly.  
"That was my mom," he held up the phone.  
"The fuck it was!" She sneered.

She spun around and stormed out of the little hallway.

"Honey, wait!" He yelled.

She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving him behind to take care of the bill. She realized she was usually the one paying for these types of dinners, paying for everything no matter where they went just like she had paid for this mini vacation they were on, and she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Seeing as they had made it there in his car, she just stormed through the parking lot.

She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she wasn't gonna go back to their vacation home since he undoubtedly would find her before she even made it there, so she just walked in another direction and found herself on a desert road.

Seth was looking forward to go home for a few days. He loved his job and his life in general but it was hard being away that much from home so every little break was always welcome. He was driving on a desert road when he noticed a woman walking further ahead.

"What are you doing out here on your own, little girl? That's the kind of thing that gets you kidnapped and killed in horror movies," he said to himself.

He was gaining in on her fast. He wasn't actually planning on stopping but just as he drove past her, she twisted her ankle and fell down. He stopped the car as he watched her for a second in the rear view mirror. She looked mad but also in pain. He opened the car door and walked towards her.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.  
"I'm fine!" She sneered.  
"You don't look fine," he said. "Can you even stand, let alone walk?"  
"Why do you care?" She asked.  
"I don't really but if you're in trouble, it's my duty as a human being to help you," he answered.  
"Human beings suck!" She snapped.  
"Many do," he chuckled. "Let me help you up."

He gently grabbed her arm and helped her to stand. She twisted her face as she tried to walk on her ankle but instead of swallowing her pride, she tried limping her way forward.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He asked.  
"I'll be fine. I just need to walk it off," she answered.  
"Don't be stupid. I'm sure it's nothing serious but you need to rest it for a bit for the pain to go away. Just get in my car and let me take you somewhere," he said.  
"I don't know you," she said.  
"You don't know...?" He asked lowly.

It was rare he came by people who had no clue who he was but it was always nice when he did. They never expected anything from him and he could just be himself.

"Seth. Seth Rollins," he said. "And you?"  
"Edwina Flame. What kind of name is Seth?" She asked.  
"I'll have you know it's an Egyptian god," he chuckled.  
"Don't expect me to bow down to you," she said.  
"Are you always this angry or do I just have a face you wanna punch?" He asked.  
"Sorry, it's been a shitty day," she answered.  
"I'll do my best not to make it worse. Come on," he said.

He helped her to his car and shortly after they were on the road together.

"So where can I take you?" He asked.  
"I don't care. Just throw me in a hole somewhere," she answered.  
"You really had a shitty day, didn't you?" He chuckled and looked at her ring. "Married?"

She took off the ring, opened the window and threw it out.

"What the hell?" He laughed.  
"It was probably fake anyway," she said.  
"I take it whoever gave you that is the reason for your anger," he said.  
"He proposed to me less than an hour ago," she said.  
"Since you wore the ring, you must have said yes. What could go wrong in that short amount of time?" He asked.  
"I caught him five minutes later talking on the phone with another woman. Apparently they were planning on taking my money. He's been playing me all along," she answered.  
"Fuck, that's cruel," he said.  
"Yeah, well, serves me right for not staying true to myself," she crossed her arms. "Anyway, Seth, where are you going?"

He looked at her briefly, wondering what she meant about staying true to herself. He wasn't completely sure why he said what he did. He just knew he wanted to get to know her a little bit better so he chose to gamble.

"I don't know actually. I was just planning on finding some place to crash for some down time," he said.  
"Can I join you?" She sighed.  
"Sure," he said.

He smirked as he noticed a sign for a motel. He turned off the road and drove towards the motel.

"You realize I was only joking, right?" She asked.  
"I wasn't," he said. "So what do you say? I bet that jerk is out there looking for you somewhere. If you're hiding here in a room under my name, how is he ever gonna find you?"

He stopped the car and she stared at him, then up at the building, then back at him.

"You know what? You're right. This will sure beat having to deal with him," she said.

She opened the car and stepped out of it. He jumped out on his side and ran to her, ready to support her again so she wouldn't put too much pressure on her ankle. Together they made it to the main building.

"A room?" The woman behind the counter asked.  
"Yes, please," Seth answered.  
"Sign in," she handed the book to him.

He signed in while the woman turned around to grab a key. Before he could take out his credit card, Edwina had handed her card to the woman.

"I'm paying," she said.  
"You don't have to. I have money," he said.  
"But I want to," she said.

It wasn't often women spent money on him. He had enough of it and they always expected him to pay. However, this one didn't know who he was or that he could afford it. He decided not to tell her who he was and instead just let her make up her own mind about him.


	2. Protector

Once inside the little motel room, she sat down on the bed and pulled her phone out of her purse. It had been on silent so she didn't know if Gary had texted or called her. It turned out he had done both.

"Nope!" Seth snatched the phone out of her hand.  
"Seth!" She whined.  
"Nope, not gonna happen. He's an asshole and no matter what he has to say, you don't need to hear it. I'm gonna take care of this while you take a bath," he said.  
"Are you always this bossy?" She asked.  
"Pretty much," he laughed.  
"Fine," she stood up. "At least tell me you got some booze in the trunk of your car."  
"I don't but I'll drive out to buy some while you're soaking in the bathtub. Anything else I need to buy?" He asked.  
"Some candy," she answered.

She walked out in the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind her. He walked out to his car, looking through the texts sent from a guy named Gary. The guy was lying heavily, even Seth could see that from the little information she had given him.

"You fucking jerk," he muttered. "That's no way to treat a woman."

He deleted the texts and just as he was done, the guy actually tried calling again. Without thinking much about it, Seth chose to answer.

"Stay away from her," he said.  
"Who's this?" Gary asked.  
"Her protector," Seth answered.  
"So she's giving me a hard time while she's been fucking around behind my back all the time!" Gary spat.  
"Listen, asshole, that woman was faithful to you and you don't deserve her. Stay the fuck away from her or you'll be answering to me, and trust me, you really don't wanna do that," Seth said.

He hung up and quickly blocked Gary's number before he could call back. He couldn't stop smiling as he drove to the nearest supermarket and started loading different types of candy in a basket. He had no clue what she liked so he just took many different things and hoped he would get at least one thing right. She deserved to be shown a good time. After his candy raid, he added two bottles of vodka in the basket and picked up a case of sodas to mix it with.

She was sitting on the bed when he came back. Of course the same clothes was on her body again but her hair was still damp and her face looked a bit more bright. She probably was slowly coming to terms with what had happened during the day. He put the bag of candy and vodka down on the floor along with the case of sodas.

"Here," he handed her phone back to her. "I deleted all his messages and blocked his number."  
"Thanks," she said.  
"I also had a little talk with him," he said.  
"You what?" She asked.  
"He called and I answered. I told him in a friendly way never to contact you again," he said.  
"Friendly?" She asked.

He grinned and winked before yanking the bag up from the floor and emptying its entire content out on the floor.

"I didn't know what you like," he said.  
"Score!" She grabbed a pack of gummi bears. "I officially like you now."  
"And all it took was some gummi bears," he laughed. "You snack on them. I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"We need some glasses to mix drinks," he answered.

He was gone for almost half an hour, making her wonder if he had ditched her there. When he finally came back, he didn't just have two glasses. He carried a tray with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs.

"They don't have a lot to choose from up there so I hope you like this," he said.  
"It's great," she said.

Just a few hours ealier she had been sitting in a fancy restaurant, waiting to be served some expensive lobster because that's what Gary wanted, but this simple dish was way better than anything she had seen for a long time.

"Dig in. No vodka for you unless I know there's food in your system," he said.  
"Don't you worry, I'm gonna finish this entire plate," she said. "Mmm, haven't had spaghetti in ages."


	3. Finding yourself

Laughter filled the little motel room and it had been that way for a while now. The first bottle of vodka was almost empty and once they both had started loosening up, the laughter just flowed naturally. She had the sweetest laughter and he was more than happy that she shared it with him.

"So yeah, I didn't get to have sex three months after that," he finished his story.  
"Oh, you poor boy," she wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.  
"I'll have you know I was suffering very much," he pouted.  
"I'm sure you were," she tapped his cheek lightly. "No sex for a pussy destroyer like you. It must have been hell."  
"Pussy destroyer!" He snorted with laughter. "I'm a pussy magnet for sure but these days I find myself hiding from all the women."  
"You're getting too many offers?" She asked.  
"Way too many and not from the right kind of women," he answered.  
"You're so full of yourself," she chuckled.

She handed him her empty glass and he quickly mixed her another drink.

"So tell me," he handed her the glass back. "Why him? Why this Gary guy? What did he have that made you fall for him?"  
"Honestly?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"Nothing, actually. My mom picked him out for me," she said.  
"Say what?" He looked at her shocked.  
"Not like that. It wasn't exactly arranged and yet maybe it was somehow," she said.  
"You need to explain that a little better," he said.

She took a big swig of her drink, downing half of it in one go.

"I come from money, Seth. My family isn't just rich. We're fucking loaded," she started.  
"Still missing the point here," he said.  
"I'm getting there," she said. "I acted out. Like a whole fucking lot. Daddy's little girl gone crazy, partying and screwing around, having what they thought was the wrong types of friends."  
"And were they?" He asked.  
"I was happy. Like really happy for the first time in my life. I grew up learning to be ladylike and always hearing that a good girl serves her man and all that kind of shit. At some point I rebelled and I became who I wanted to be rather than who they wanted me to be," she answered.  
"You found yourself," he said.  
"Yeah," she smiled. "Yeah, that's one way to put it. I found myself. I found who I was and I liked what I found. They thought I had gone mad."

His eyes were seeking hers and there was a soft and concerned look in them. She looked down and emptied the rest of her drink.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"I sold out," she answered.

He made a little chuckling sound at her chosen words. If she only knew how many times he had heard those exact words chanted at him in arenas all over after he turned heel on Roman and Dean back in the days.

"They let me know they would cut me off completely if I didn't stop acting out. No more money. I hate to say I went back to being daddy's little girl but I didn't know how else to survive," she said. "I'm a fucking coward."  
"You're not a coward," he reached a hand forward to stroke her cheek. "You were scared. That doesn't make you a coward."

She smiled at him. He just made everything seem so much more easy.

"But where does Gary enter the picture?" He asked.  
"One of my parents' many parties. I'm not sure how my mom found him but she introduced us and told me to go on a date. Not ask, she straight up told me to. So I did. And he was a sweet man so we ended up becoming a couple but in the end I never really fell in love with him. I just did what they wanted," she answered.

She bit her lip to keep her tears from falling.

"I'm such a whore," she said.  
"Hey, stop!" He took her empty glass and dropped it down on the carpet so he could take both her hands in his. "Stop talking shit about yourself. I hardly know you but I see a beautiful woman who's been given some difficult cards to play in life. And quite frankly, sweety, you've been cheating."  
"Cheating?" She asked.  
"In order to stay ahead. You've been cheating but mostly cheating on yourself," he answered.  
"I don't even know why I still do it. Since I moved in with Gary, mom and dad created an account in my name. I'm set for life and they can't take the money back no matter what. I just still dance like their puppet out of guilt," she said.

She yanked her hands away from him as anger floated through her.

"I hate fancy restaurants! I hate being ladylike! I hate never being able to say a curseword! Fuck, fuck, fuckily fuck! I wanna talk dirty! I wanna be fucked real good by a guy crazy enough to almost rip me to shreds! I've done nothing but either lie on my back or straddle Gary for the entire time! That's it! Two boring positions, always making love slow! I hate it! I wanna be me!" She was shouting in anger.

She threw herself down on her back and crossed her arms. He moved up on his knees, grabbed her hands to pull them away from her chest and leaned over her.

"Take me there," he said.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"Take me to the woman you truly are. I wanna meet her," he answered.  
"I think you just did," she said.  
"I wanna see more. I like her," he leaned down and kissed up her neck. "I wanna fuck her and rip her to shreds."  
"You do?" She asked.  
"I want you on your hands and knees in front of me with your head so far down in the pillow, screaming as I fuck you to pieces and make you cum over and over," he said.

He kissed up her jaw and she buried her fingers in his hair, forcing his lips to meet hers in a silent agreement. His hand travelled to her long black skirt and slid inside it, pulling out the first of many moans from her mouth as his fingers found their way inside her.


	4. See things clearly

It had been a crazy couple of days inside the motel room. They had been naked most of the time, fucking each other's brains out, and he was pretty sure the sheets were never gonna get clean again.

He woke up to the sound of her sweet voice and opened his eyes to see her sitting up on the bed with her back against him, talking on the phone with someone. He reached his hand forward to stroke her lower back to let her know he was awake. He waited until she hung up two minutes later.

"Who was it?" He asked.  
"My attorney," she answered.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"No, I just wanted to know where I stand since I paid for the house but both of our names are on the paper," she answered.  
"Shit, he really did a whole lot of tricks with your money, didn't he?" He sighed and shook his head. "So what did your attorney say?"  
"I can either fight him over the house or just give it to him. I chose the latter," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I honestly don't care about the house. He picked it out. I know he's gonna be there when I get home today and I just wanna pack my things, watch him sign the stupid papers for the house so I know I'm completely free of him and then move on," she answered.  
"Come here," he smiled.

He reached for her and pulled her down in his arms to kiss her. Their kiss soon got heated and his hand travelled down her naked body and in between her legs.

"A couple of days ago I wasn't able to walk due to my ankle when we first met," she reminded him. "Now I'm not able to walk due to pain somewhere else."  
"I'll make it so much worse," he chuckled and winked. "And better too."  
"You're gonna be the death of me," she mumbled.

He started kissing down her body, crawling in between her legs, his tongue running torturous slow over her clit.

"Seth, please," she whimpered.

He smirked and moved his tongue down to dive into her hole instead. She arched her back and moaned as he moved it out again and back up to her clit. She was the cutest thing when she moved around on the bed, giving him those needy eyes that just begged for him to destroy her.

"You wanna cum like this?" He ran his tongue up her folds. "Or while I fuck you?"  
"Fuck me, please," she purred.  
"You can't get enough of this dick," he chuckled.  
"I'm sorry, have you ever tried it yourself?" She asked.

He let out a loud laugh and moved to the edge of the bed, shaking his head while he grabbed her legs and yanked her down to him. He lifted her up a bit, placing her legs over his shoulders, thrust into her hard while standing on the floor and bending over her, pressing her legs down to her chest so she could hardly breathe.

"You like this?" He asked between his hard thrusts. "You like when I'm all rough on you?"  
"Yes!" She whimpered. "Fuck me, Seth! Harder!"

He thrust as hard as he could, watching her squirm underneath him, moaning and crying, cumming so hard that she almost took his breath away as she squeezed him tight. He thrust through her orgasm, going crazy on her, hoping he could make her cum for minutes. Her screaming slowly died down and he let himself go too, cumming harder than he had ever done before. He lowered her legs, pulled out of her and collapsed down next to her.

"You bring out the devil in me," he placed an arm over her waist and kissed her cheek.  
"I like your evil side," she giggled.  
"I like every side of you as long as you're under me," he chuckled.

She laughed for a few seconds before turning her head and giving him a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Seth. I don't know why you chose to take a chance on a stranger like this but you made these last couple of days so good for me," she said.  
"I've enjoyed my time with you too," he said.  
"You sure were a better waste of time than going back home," she giggled.  
"A waste?" He laughed. "You got a funny way to put it."  
"You've fucked me so good," she bit her lip. "And as weird as it feels to thank you for it, really, thank you. I needed that."  
"You're most welcome, sweety," he found her lips again.

It felt so weird dropping her off at the airport. She kissed him goodbye in the car and he watched her disappear into the big building and out of his life. He didn't even know where she would be flying to. He didn't really know much about her but he knew enough and he knew he was gonna miss her. She had a lot on her plate right now and he just hoped she would make it out alright. He drove from the airport and straight to the next town he was gonna perform in, meeting up with his friends that afternoon.

"Something's off with you," Dean looked up and down Seth's body. "You're giving off a different vibe.  
"What?" Seth smirked.  
"Something female," Roman joined in.  
"I met a girl," Seth confessed.  
"Do tell," Roman said.  
"It's a long and complicated story," Seth said.  
"Give us the short version," Dean said.  
"I met a girl, drove us to a motel and fucked her for three days straight before coming here," Seth said.  
"Okay, now the long version, please," Roman said.

There had been a whole lot of shouting from Gary's side when she returned home but she had kept the smile on her face which only seemed to irritate him further. He was pissed off and she just seemed so happy. Her attorney had met up with her and walked into the house with her and after a few minutes of screaming like a child, he finally gave in and signed the papers. At least he got an expensive house out of it. That was more than nothing although he had wanted so much more.

"I want the ring back," he said.  
"Good luck finding it. I can tell you on which road I dumped it but you gotta locate it yourself," she said.  
"You bitch!" He spat.  
"You can't even make me mad anymore," she laughed.  
"What do you think your parents will say to this? They're gonna cut off all contact with you for sure. They love me," he said.  
"I honestly don't care," she said. "I'm done being their puppet."

She packed her belongings as fast as she could and left the house. She contacted her old friend Anita, one of those friends her parents never approved of, and shortly after she was located on her couch.

"Stay as long as you like," Anita said.  
"Thanks," Edwina said. "And sorry for everything. My parents..."  
"No need to explain. You were always honest about where you came from and what kind of people they were. I always feared they would get their hooks back in you but I can see it in your eyes right now. That's never gonna happen again," Anita said.  
"Never," Edwina smiled. "I finally see things clearly."  
"Good. I'll be right in there if you need anything," Anita pointed at the bedroom door.

Edwina laid on the couch for a while, looking at nothing in the darkness, thinking back on the days she had just spent with Seth. He had been something else, something real, something she had gotten a little taste of and now wanted to devour completely.

"Seth..." She mumbled to herself. "What was his last name again? Rolling? Rowling? Rollins! Seth Rollins!"

She found her phone and googled his name. She was hoping to find a phone number so she could text him and tell him that she had indeed made it out of the house and wouldn't go back to being the woman she was three days earlier. She didn't find his phone number but instead found much more. So much more. Seth freaking Rollins.


	5. Pretty famous

It had been over two weeks, almost three, and Seth was moving on with his life as he always had. Being on the road, wrestling, making money, going home to take a short breather before starting over again. He was once again dodging women. He was getting too old for ring rats and their dirty games. He craved something deeper, something more real, like what he had with Edwina those few days.

He was in that night's main event. A tag match with him and Dean against The Bar. It ran on routine these days, their matches hardly switching spots on the house shows, but that didn't mean they didn't give it all they had each night. The matches might be the same but the fans changed and they all deserved a good show.

He stood on the middle rope, raising his fists to the sky, taking in the crowd as they cheered for him. Many were shouting his name and his eyes wandered aimlessly through the faces on the front row until he suddenly saw her. She wasn't shouting his name like everyone else. She just stood there, watching him while smiling. He smiled back and quickly had to remind himself to stay in character as he moved down from the rope and entered the ring to stand next to Dean.

"Who is she?" Dean asked lowly.  
"Edwina," Seth asked.  
"Pretty," Dean said.  
"I know," Seth said.  
"I think it's safe to say your cover has been blown," Dean chuckled.

They fought for almost 15 minutes. Seth and Dean stood victorious, closing the show and sending people home with a good feeling like they did on most house shows these days. They rolled out of the ring to greet the fans, walking in separate directions around the ring.

Seth tried not to hurry towards her but it was hard. The other fans didn't deserve him dodging them so he slapped hands, signed autographs and took selfies while moving towards her. He couldn't keep his smile down when he finally reached her, pulling her into his arms to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She didn't answer. This wasn't the place to try and have a conversation. She just placed a little note in the palm of his hand and he quickly closed his fingers around it while she winked at him. He nodded back, silently letting her know he understood.

"Seth is getting laid tonight," Dean chuckled as they made it back to the locker room.  
"Who's the lucky woman?" Roman asked.  
"That Edwina chick," Dean answered.  
"No way! She's here?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," Seth smiled.  
"So where are you meeting?" Roman asked.

Seth unfolded the note, praying there was some useful information written down. He couldn't stop the grin on his face as he saw the name of a hotel and a room number.

"She's at the same hotel as us apparently," he showed Roman the note.  
"Go get her, tiger," Roman chuckled.

Seth had showered as fast as he could. He had stopped by his own hotel room only to dump his bag in there and then went straight to hers. He felt a bit nervous as he knocked on her door but the second she opened, he relaxed, took a step forward and kissed her while kicking the door shut behind him.

"How did you find me?" He asked.  
"Turns out you're pretty famous," she answered.  
"Stalking me online?" He chuckled.  
"I just wanted to find your number to text you and tell you how things went. Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She asked.  
"Because I rarely get to meet women who doesn't care about my fame," he answered. "You know how it is. When people know you got money, that's all they want. Just like you I wanted something real."  
"Am I real enough for you?" She asked.

She bit her lip while moving backwards. He smirked as he followed, grabbing her hips to yank her back up against his chest.

"Sweety, you're as real as they come," he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. "Fuck, I missed you. More than I care to admit."  
"Really?" She giggled.  
"Okay, I care to admit it," he licked the shell of her ear. "Mmm, you missed me too, didn't you?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"You missed me putting my hands all over you, biting and licking your skin, eating your sweet tasting pussy, pushing you down on the bed, fucking you like crazy, owning you completely," he said.  
"Fucking hell, Seth, will you just stop talking and start fucking me?" She asked.

He held her close with one arm around her waist while his other hand moved her dress up.

"No panties?" He smirked as his hand found her naked pussy. "And you're so fucking wet already. Oh sweety, you're gonna get it so bad right now."

He spun her around and bent her over the bed. She placed her hands on it while she still stood on the floor. He moved her dress up to her back, opened his jeans and dropped them to his knees along with his boxers, thrusting into her straight away.

"I'm gonna give it to you all night and I promise you'll get more than this quick fuck," he got out between his hard thrusts. "But right now I just need you to cum fast. I missed you so much and I need to feel you. I need to own you again."

He yanked her back violently, thrusting into her as hard as he could. She whimpered and cried, begging for him not to stop, and he continued until he had her crying out in ecstasy. He roared out as he came right after, thrusting into her so hard that she would have fallen face first down on the bed if it hadn't been for his hands on her hips.

He stood still and watched her for a couple of seconds while one of his hands moved to her back, gently running his fingers up and down her spine. He finally grabbed her arms and pulled her up against his chest, holding on to her while kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry, was I too rough?" He asked.  
"No," she sighed happily. "You were perfect."

He chuckled and pulled her dress over her head.

"At least let me get you naked," he said.  
"You're not done with me?" She wiggled her ass just a bit.  
"Far from," he promised.

He moved a couple of steps backwards and got out of his clothes. He reached a hand towards her and she took it, letting him guide her to the bathroom where he turned on the shower.

"You got out of the whole house deal?" He asked.  
"Within five minutes," she answered.  
"That's good," he nodded. "And you found another place?"  
"Currently crashing at a friend's apartment but I bought a house. I move in next month," she said.  
"That's great," he smiled.

He took her hand again and moved both of them under the water.

"I don't know what it is about you, sweety, but I'm not willing to let you run off again," he confessed as he trapped her between his body and the tiles in the shower.  
"I'm not running anywhere," she said.  
"You better not. I want your address and phone number before we split ways tomorrow. I'll even write down your license plate just in case," he said.  
"You want a list of all my family members to go along with that?" She joked.  
"Fuck them! I just want you," he said.

He kissed her and let his hand find her clit, running circles on it to work her up again. She moaned and pushed forward, trying to create more friction between them, wanting to cum like that.

"Next weekend," he said.  
"What about it?" She asked.  
"You're flying out to see me when I go home," he said.  
"You're being bossy again," she said.  
"Hey!" He held his hand still. "Don't make me leave you a horny mess out here."  
"Seth, please," she grabbed his wrist. "Please, don't stop."  
"Next weekend," he repeated.  
"I'll come!" She quickly said.  
"Yeah, you'll cum indeed," he chuckled.

He started moving his fingers again, speeding up while kissing her neck, hearing her cry out right next to his ear. He leaned out to watch her stand there with a blissful look on her face. He turned off the water and pulled her out of the shower but instead lifted her up to sit on the sink while moving in between her legs.

"I can't get enough of you," he said as she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Fuck me!" She demanded. "Destroy my pussy!"  
"Oh yeah, that cute little nickname you gave me. Pussy destroyer," he chuckled and then thrust into her fast. "I'll destroy every little part of you and when the morning comes, you won't even remember your own name."


End file.
